The invention relates generally to repair mechanisms for railgun bores.
When a gun-type weapon is discharged, the projectile bullet travels through the weapon's bore at a high relative velocity. The bullet to bore interaction produces a finite amount of wear on the bore. After some number of wear cycles, the bore dilates to a critical point and can no longer be deemed safe to operate. In railgun firings, the interaction between the armature and bore is much more complicated than that of a conventional chemical based weapon due to the high level of electrical energy that can cause erosion damage in specific locations within the bore.